Pyxis
(Finished) DISCLAIMER: This article contributes to the original character project Olivia. Much information in here is adopted from the Shadowhunters Wikia. Elements from actual sources like those will be shown in the reference list below. Most parts of myths or a religious context, others are general fictional explanations from information I collected and invented myself at the same time. Also, do not feel offended or butt hurt by whatever comes up as you voluntarily chose to read this in the first place! ' ''See also: Olivia '''Description A Pyxis is a specialized box used to contain demon energies. The use of Pyxis for holding and transporting demons is actually quite old-fashioned and seems to no longer be practiced in modern times.It kind of works like a Pandora box.The Pyxis is a tall box of gold wood. It is used to safely trap and store the demons' consciousness, which is in the form of a sort of energy, as opposed to humans', whose consciousness is their souls. The one in the London Institute in 1878 had an ouroboros burned into the front, symbolizing the different dimensions—the world they live in inside the serpent, and the rest of existence outside. The one before that, claimed by Greater Angels and Holy spirits, such as Ithuriel. The box has an infinity symbol drawn upon its side. History In 1849, when an Austrian man named Aaron Hofer had somehow found one of those boxes, dug in the sand on the seashore, he thought about selling it on a local market for a high price. One day, a pretty odd and mysterious looking man with dark hair and dark attire walked up to Aaron and asked how much the box costed. Soon, the two had found a compromise and the man hid the box inside his trench coat before he left. The man later on appeared to be an occultist, who had to collect artifacts from Heaven to destroy it. Ithuriel immediately went to a local warehouse in where the man was dealing with a few business men and Ithuriel quickly caught a message spoken out in an ancient language: Enochian; on how to destroy the Pyxis. They all had a dark and odd mark in their neck, looking like a deep scar, but in fact was a birthmark. See also: Warlocks Biography When the Angel Ithuriel tried to use a Pyxis against a powerful demon of who was Lilith, he faced in a corrupted church in Spain, Lilith managed to poison and seriously damage Ithuriel. He laid on the floor in pain as his wings were burnt, and Lilith took the Pyxis and threw it to pieces on the surface before she vanished. A thick cloud of flickering energy floated out of the broken pieces before it began to fade away in the air. Pyxises are expensive relics, crafted out of pure Gold, emerald and wood from Elf trees, contained with powerful energy that you can only find back in the stars. Ithuriel was carried back by fellow Angels with the remains from the destroyed Pyxis. He had to get cured quickly before the poison would kill him. He survived, but his one wing would still have problems. Marbas Marbas was one of the demons who got trapped inside a Pyxis. References # Pyxis Shadowhunters Wikia Category:Devices Category:Fantasy Category:Fictional Category:Story